


Media Informed Culture

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Blair stands at that podium in The Sentinel By Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Media Informed Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Thursday to prompt 645 'elsewhere'.

It wasn’t a literal crowd of journalists, Blair knew that, but from the podium it looked like a stadium’s worth of people. Men and women, cameras and microphones, all there to record Blair’s speech. Chancellor Edwards stood there too, warily hopeful, but about to be disappointed that Blair would burnish Rainier’s reputation – or his own. Edwards could take what was coming, but Blair grieved over his mother witnessing his disgrace

He cleared his throat and braced his shaking hands against the podium. He’d give anything to avoid this… give anything to be elsewhere right now.

Anything except Jim Ellison’s respect.


End file.
